1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a module connector, especially to a module connector to retain a digital camera lens module.
2. The Related Art
Nowadays, the digital camera technology is so widely applied that more and more consumption electronic products have integrated the photographing function thereon. It is familiar that a module connector is set on the main body of a consumption electronic product and an outside digital camera lens module is assembled in the connector of the module to integrate the photographing function.
The Japan patent application No. 2004-241225 published on Aug. 26, 2004 disclosed a module connector to retain the digital camera lens module as the above description. The module connector includes a rectangular insulated component. The four sidewalls of the rectangular insulated component form an inserting space to accommodate a digital camera module. Each sidewall has a plurality of contacts inside. Each contact extends a propping portion to engage the electrical slices set on the lens module in order to prevent the lens module to move horizontally relative to the module connector.
The module connector further includes four metal boards. The top of each board extends a retaining pin to engage the corresponding sidewall of the insulated component, and then the board is assembled with the insulated component. A pressing pin is extended downwardly from each metal board. The pressing pins press on the top of the lens module. The pressing pins are connected electrically with the ground touching slice on the top of the lens module. Accordingly, it would prevent the lens module from moving relative to the module connector.
The pins on the inside wall of the insulated component have limited room to move, so that the pins can not provide enough propping force to retain the lens module. In the result, the module connector cannot well connect with the lens module. If strengthening the pins to enhance the propping force, the pins would become ineffective due to lack of elasticity. Accordingly, it is difficult to retain the lens module in the module connector stably and reliably.